Operation: White Whale Redacted
by InkyCoffee
Summary: An M!Rated companion piece to Operation: White Whale, exploring Chapter 81's... escalation... a little more thoroughly. Written by the awesome, wonderful, talented Griever11, but she's letting me publish it.


**A/N: This M!rated companion to Operation: White Whale was written by Griever11, and explored Ch 81 a little further - you'll need to read that to understand some of this. Esther has been one of the biggest supporters of O:WW, but there's been a core group of people who have cheered me on Every. Single. Day. this hiatus, and from the bottom of my heart - THANK YOU! And Esther, you're AMAZING and I don't don't deserve you - or this!**

* * *

 _Beckett: Yes. I choose you. Over being a spy, over investigating my mother's case... I choose you._

* * *

His lips are on hers before she has a chance to comprehend exactly what is happening. It's familiar, yet new and so very intoxicating. This experience is nothing like the first time they kissed; adrenaline isn't coursing through her veins, her life isn't in any particular danger and there's none of the same urgency that comes with being face to face with a bomb, and yet it's just as explosive.

His hands grip her waist, one on each side, warmth spreading across her abdomen as he feathers his lips over hers, crowding her toward is door. He's silk and satin, liquid heat melting over her mouth as she gives in to the passion she's tried to keep restrained for so long. She gasps as his tongue glides over her bottom lip and she parts her lips for him, teeth clashing, breaths mingling. He pulls back for a moment and she chases him with a groan, desperate for his touch.

Their foreheads bump together, noses brushing together and he brings his palm up to cup her cheek, eyes boring into hers as if he's asking permission to continue. She exhales – as _if_ he needs permission, she's too far gone now – and her tongue darts out to lick her lips, noticing him tracking the movement, eyes startlingly blue with want. She nods, just once, covers his hand on her cheek with her own, tilts her head upwards, chin bumping against his before she claims his lips for her own again.

Castle nips her bottom lip, teeth tugging at the flesh before soothing it with a gentle lick. She reaches out for him, her fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his jeans, hooking into his belt loop as she pulls him into her. They thud against his front door, the jarring contact sending her into full body contact with him. They release simultaneous gasps as her hands slide up the front of his shirt, palms splayed over his chest to steady herself. Her fingers curl into the material and she pulls him in, knees knocking, thighs pressing together. She feels his excitement through the layers of their clothing and she's lost in the heady arousal coursing in her veins.

He's relentless in his assault against her mouth and it sends tingles of pleasure straight through to her toes. He tastes like liberty and choice, like sin and desire and she can't get enough of him. She wants to devour him, wants to truly taste him, and oh God – his broad hands travel down her sides agonizingly slowly, his fingers sneaking under her top, blazing a fiery trail that lead straight to her core.

He peels his lips from hers and she whines - a little embarrassed by the sound that escapes her lips, but her dismay is short-lived when he starts trailing wet, hot kisses along her jaw, teasing her as he sinks his teeth gently into the soft tendon in her neck, pleasure sparking through her entire being. He's going to leave a mark, and God – she's going to have to have stern words with him about it later, much later but now – now oh!

His hands are pulling apart the buttons of blouse with ease, the pads of his fingers warm against the skin of her chest and she with a mix of excitement and bewilderment, it dawns upon her that they're actually doing this. After so long, after all the lies and the desperate ache of having to love him from afar, they're _actually_ doing this. He reaches beneath the collar of her shirt, completely unbuttoned, and he drags his forefinger down the middle of her chest, between her heaving breasts, his nail snagging against the front of her bra tugging on it playfully before snapping it back against her skin.

She's tempted to just get it over with, to let him take her right there, dirty, quick and hot against the solid timber wood – because she just knows they're capable of it – but not this time. Despite the desire unfurling between them, hot and uncontainable, she's aware that there are cameras around recording their every move. It's unfortunate but she's not about to have this moment saved on a hard drive somewhere, ready for anyone's viewing. She raises a hand to cover his on her chest and redirects it, pulls it away from her skin.

He's confused for a moment, tearing his gaze reluctantly from the sight of her lace clad breasts to blink dumbly at her and she smirks. She glides her hands down his biceps, marveling in the hidden strength beneath his shirt, nails scraping the skin of his forearms on their way down to twine their fingers together. She nips at his jaw one last time, sidestepping him as she leads him away from the entrance.

She strides with determination into his bedroom, chuckles as she hears him stumble clumsily behind her trying to keep up. He catches up to her as they cross the threshold into his room, his front colliding deliciously against her back. He releases her fingers only to curve his palm around her waist, sliding up and around, cupping her breasts through the material of her bra. Beckett sighs, her nipples pebbling at his touch and falls into his embrace, letting him take her weight as he nips on her earlobe.

She's liquid in his arms, melding into him. Every nerve ending in her body comes alive, sends shivers straight down her spine as the coarse surface of his tongue maps a path down from her ears to the slant of her jaw. His strong arms band around her and she luxuriates in the warmth he's created between them.

She's completely lost in the sensations he's evoking in her, doesn't know where she ends or where he begins. It's ridiculously hot, the heat from both their bodies almost suffocating her but she cannot bring herself to part with him. She can feel him low against her back, hard and insistent and arousal unfurls within her. She _really_ wants to take her shirt off, suddenly desperate to feel his skin on her. She peels herself away from him, turns around and with a sly wink, slides the cotton material it off her body, dragging the sleeves down one arm at a time. With a quick glance around, she tosses it over the small camera she planted weeks ago among the photos on his dresser.

He pounces on her as if the sight of her completely shirtless triggered something within him. She finds herself falling, knees buckling as she lands in a heap on his bed. She pushes up on her elbows, head lifting to watch him at her feet, eyes dark, prowling as he inches up her body. He pauses as he reaches her hips, lowers his lips to graze the line of skin just on top of the waistband of her jeans. His tongue swipes a line across her abdomen and she moans at feel of his rough tongue against her skin, eyes clenched shut as her head falls back onto the bed.

He smiles - she can feel his grin on her skin, that smug bastard, and his fingers follow the damp path his tongue's left behind, dipping into the top of the denim, toying with the metal button. He's teasing her, infuriating man, blowing warm air over the wet path he's trailed over her body. It's downright intoxicating.

"Castle, I swear to God, if you don't get my pants off-"

He chuckles, savoring her impatience and flicks the button, parts the two sides and pulls her jeans down. She shivers as the cool air washes over the skin of her thighs and oh, he's - he's sliding her panties down as well, goosebumps erupting their wake. She barely has the capacity to kick them off before he lands a kiss on the inside of her upper thigh. The contact of his lips on her already heated skin sends her reeling and she lets out a breathy moan, fingers curling into the short strands of his hair, trying to direct him to the bundle of nerves she hopes he's searching for.

"Patience, Kate," he mumbles into her skin, an arm coming around her waist to hold her down. "All in good time."

She struggles, but doesn't put too much effort into it. He drags his lips along her thighs, stubble scratching gently as he drifts closer to her core. She knows she's hopelessly wet, can feel her own slickness even as he laps it up with his tongue, coasting his way to her center. He takes his time, long sweeping strokes and finally, _finally_ …

Oh God.

The jolt of pleasure that shoots through her is mystifying and she arches shamelessly against his sheets. She's not even bothered about the half-shriek that escapes her, not when he's suddenly so intent, so very committed to his tasting and licking every inch of her sex. His shoulders nudges against the back of her thighs and she lifts a leg to drape it around the broad muscles she's only ever admired afar, giving him more access. His nose nudges her clit and she gasps, lost in the sensations of having him feast on her. He brings his fingers into the mix, glides them through her folds and oh God, he's such a fucking tease - she's so damn close already and he's barely even begun.

She feels him pull away and she rises up on her elbows indignantly, glaring at him from the head of the bed. Their eyes meet and he grins, knowing exactly what he's doing to her. "Castle. Please."

He nods once, crosses his arms in front of him and swiftly removes his shirt. She doesn't have time to enjoy the sight before her - something she'll remedy as soon as she can - because he splays a palm on her stomach and gently pushes her down. He guides each leg over his bare shoulders and dives back down between them. His lips wrap around her nub, flicking his tongue against it and the pleasure within her swells like a cresting wave.

He slides a finger into her, slowly dipping into her tight heat. He sinks his digit all the way in and she swears she sees stars as the pressure builds. He maintains a steady rhythm, coaxing her into the all too familiar heights of passion. He pulls his fingers completely out but before she can express her disappointment, he slicks back in, this time with a second finger. She mewls in desperation, writhing under him, fists clenched around the material of his sheets. She shudders around him involuntarily, welcomes the slight intrusion and oh, wow.

 _Wow_.

He sucks hard on her clit, and it's too much. Too much, too quick and white hot oblivion erupts from inside her. Her entire body quakes while her back lifts off his sheets, unable to control her muscles as she rides out her orgasm, succumbs to the pure bliss of the moment. The man really knows what he's doing beneath the sheets, that's for sure.

She's still catching her breath when she feels him drag himself over her, the bed dipping as he peppers kisses along the column of her neck. She's trembling from the aftershocks, but she manages to crack open her eyes and hugs him to her, hands curling around his back as her legs wrap around his thighs to bracket his width between them. Her skin meets cloth and she groans, realizing he's still wearing his pants. She nudges him and he pulls back, allows her to slide her hands down his front of his chest. She reaches the waistband of his pants and shoves it down almost violently, frustration lacing her every movement as she uses her toes to drag it all the way down his to his feet.

She feels him spring free and her eyes widen at the revelation. "You make a habit of going commando, Castle?"

He laughs, body shaking in mirth and he leans down to kiss her brow, then her nose and finally his tongue darts out to smear across her mouth. His stubble glances the skin of her jaw, a delicious contrast against the silky drag of his lips over hers. She quivers in anticipation, sweet tingling spreading from her head to her toes and she bucks impatiently at the molten heat currently nestled between her thighs.

"In my defense, I wasn't expecting company tonight."

Kate growls, fingers slipping down, gripping then stroking his solid length. "Better not have been."

He jerks his hips at her ministrations and he hisses into her ear. "Don't do that unless you want this to end right now."

She chuckles and removes her hand obediently, but she's too caught up in the moment, too wrapped up in him, and them - that she arches up into him, drags her center along the velvet smooth hardness of his sex and he sinks helplessly into the cradle of her hips. His weight over her is wonderful, electric and lightning splintering into pinpricks of love and light all over the surface of her body.

His hand tilts her chin upwards, flutters his lips against hers and she tastes herself as she kisses him back. She slips her tongue past his, delights in the resulting moan and she tightens her thighs around him. Castle licks a trail down her neck, suckles on a spot under her jaw and she sighs into him. His palm finds her left breast and he brushes his thumb over her nipple. She moans at the feeling, arching and pressing the slight mound into his open palm. She's drowning. Drowning in him and the way he's touching her, rippling against his sheets as his fingers trail over her breasts, ribbons of heat flaring from the every single part of her body that's in contact with his.

He moves on from her jaw and dips his head, taking her other puckered nipple into his mouth. She groans, loudly, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she's aware that Ryan's still on surveillance but rather than feel embarrassed, she finds it's a complete turn on. He can't see them, but he can hear them and God - let him hear them. Let him hear how good Castle is in bed.

He nips on her nipple, teeth snagging on the stiff peak before he soothes his tongue over it. She whimpers, anticipation building and she curls her fingers into the short strands of his hair. She's not sure if it hurts him, but he doesn't stop so she urges him on, moaning without abandon as she guides him to her other side. He moves over to the other breast and gives it the same treatment, all the while driving her closer and closer to another climax.

He's repeats her name between breaths, as though he's afraid he'll forget it if he doesn't say it enough. He brushes his nose along her jaw, and she sinks her teeth into the skin between his neck and his shoulder, unable to contain the growl of want when she feels the teasing bulge throbbing against her, so close to where she really wants him to be. Arousal coils deep in her core again and she spreads her legs wider to accommodate him, hips nudging into his as she undulates under him.

She breathes his name through clenched teeth, fingers dragging down his bare back as she bucks beneath him. She digs her nails into the flesh just above his ass, swallows his moan as he allows her to pull him down into her. She moves her hands even lower, palming the solid curve of his ass as his elbows give out from under him and he falls bonelessly onto her-

Well not bonelessly. Because – well, that's _definitely_ a bone…r.

"Kate," he's panting heavily, broad palms slipping under her body, smooths down her back and rests along the curve of her waist. "Kate, you're exquisite."

"Mm, Castle, you're not so bad yourself," she hums, reveling in the dulcet tones of his voice. Desire courses through her veins, carnal pleasure dictating her every move as she stares at him through hooded eyes. she reaches down, runs a thumb over his glistening tip and without breaking eye contact, drags it tantalizingly over her slit. She trembles impatiently, fervent with need and he reaches over to his side table and pulls out a condom from the drawer

He rises up, pushes off with his forearms and rips the packet open before sheathing himself. He leans back down over her, trails his hand down her side and guides her calves up to curl around his the back of his ribcage and with a knowing smirk, finally enters her.

She gasps into the reverent silence, feels herself stretching for him, his every inch filling her so perfectly that she's vibrating with sheer bliss. He moans, loud and earthy into her mouth as he steals another kiss from her. He's watching her in awe, eyes shining bright and she drinks in the utter devotion, accepts it and oh God she just needs him to-

"Castle, move. _Move_."

And move he does. She cries out in complete abandonment as he thrusts into her, her inner muscles clenching in time to his relentless rhythm. Slick with sweat, her grip on his back slips, unable to hold on to the punishing pace he's set for them. She whimpers wantonly with each stroke and she needs something to ground her so she moves her hand up to curl around his head. She holds him against her collar bone with one hand and splays her other against the arch of his spine. He pants against her skin, nuzzling and nipping, leaving another hickey on her - but it only serves to spur her on and if she thought she'd reached the heights of pleasure before, she's being proven completely wrong.

He tilts his hips forward as she raises her hips in time, inevitably providing them with a better angle and he hits the one spot within her that never fails to drive her insane. She's burning from the inside, wildfire spreading through every inch of her skin, and her eyes slam shut as feels the embers catching flame, building up as he drives into her over and over again.

Blood rushes to her head, thundering in her ears, electricity thrumming in every fiber of her being. He's coaxing her expertly into another round of euphoric ecstasy, chasing the crescendo of their coupling. He's getting sloppy, grunting filthy words into her ear as she clutches onto him for dear life.

She's chanting his name in time to their movements and oh God – "Please, please Cas- Rick!"

He brings his hand down between them, heeding her pleas and she's thankful that for once he's actually listening to her. She keens with want, panting with every wet slide of his cock into her. She jerks when she feels his fingers press between them and oh, it's just exactly what she needs to nudge her over the edge. He circles her clit and she explodes. The pressure of his fingertips, along with the slip and slide of their intimate connection sends her reeling into complete oblivion. Blooms of color burst under her eyelids and she screams as Castle himself swears, calls out her name as he plunges into her one last time before he tenses and collapses over her.

He peers at her with eye open, hair flopping over his forehead as he gulps air in, exhaling in a long breath. "I had no idea," he mumbles, rolling off her as he takes care of the condom, chucking it into the trashcan by the bed. "Kate Beckett, you are one amazing woman."

Kate turns to him, sidles up to him as she tangles her legs with him, pulling him in close for a cuddle. She's absolutely spent – for now – and she can barely form a coherent sentence so merely captures his lips with hers, pouring her adoration and affection for him in that one kiss.

"Sleep, babe." She yawns as if the universe agrees with her and pulls Castle's arm around her. "Gonna need it for round three."


End file.
